The wrong spell
by JosefineDahlin
Summary: Elena and Damon get trapped in the achen egypt when they meet a bennett wich will she help them to come home again? #Delena
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 _Dear diary, i know i haven´t been so active about writing these last few months, But that was because i didn't want to write it but… i'm a vampire. I've been addicted to the smell and taste of blood, every time i see a human the only thing i can hear is their blood pumping through their veins - Elena_

 **Elena´s POV**

I heard a noise from the open window suddenly i felt a warm feeling on my neck "Hello Lena`" i jumped in shock and he laughed "Every time" i said in an irritated voice "Oh come on you love it" he said ironic i rolled my eyes "What do you want" i stared at him "Bonnie needs to practice on an spell and we are gonna be the victims" He said with a smirk "What spell" i looked confused he rolled his eyes "A teleportation spell duhh" i could hear him rolling his eyes in his sentence "Where is she going to teleport us to?" "Maybe a romantic dinner" he said with the biggest smirk on earth i looked at him irritated "You know i'm with stefan" "Yayay whatever you say little kitten" he said rolling his eyes again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 We stood in Bonnie's living room "guys you need to hold hands" "No way" i said with an open mouth "scardy cat" He said and took my hand "you ready" She asked in a worried voice "yes" we said at the same time "Inusta iliba akula" X2 Everything went black and suddenly we stood in egypt "well it isn't as romantic as i had hoped but it's better than nothing" "Damon please stop your pissing me off" "Isn't that my job" He smirked, i rolled my eyes "so how are we gonna come back to mystic falls" i don't know maybe we won't" i looked at him with an annoyed face he grinned "well then let's find a bennett witch" "how are you going to do that" "oh trust me Lena, it's easy" he pointed at an old lady with white hair and a yellow dress with pink flowers he started to walk over to the old lady with the usual Damon smirk "hello we need a witch" "those don't exist" the lady said "don't play dum i know all that witchy ju-ju stuff" " alright then follow me"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Dear diary. i've now officially been in the ancient egypt in a month, it's been a living hell there's bad beds and the blood taste like dirt, and of course Damon is here which make the situation much worse with his attitude - Elena_

"Boo" Damon jumped from behind me and knocked me over "You need to stop doing that" i walked over to the window of my little mud hut "The witch knows how to get us home" I turned to look him right in the face "OMG I'M SO HAPPY" i hugged him tightly "easy kitten you're squishing me" i let go of him and blushed Damon POV She started blushing and her heart beat raising i loved that i could do that to her


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Elena POV**

We now stood in a small dark room with the witch "this might hurt a bit" I fell to the ground with a massive head ache it felt like giant nails were drilled through my head. I leet you a painful scream, i could tell on damon's facial expression it hurted like hell too but he could control the pain since he was older, it all went pitch black

 **Damon POV**

"ELENA" she fainted and i was paralyzed on the ground next to her "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU WILL REGRET THIS" she slowly walked over to me and sat down and injected me with vervain

I woke up in an small half dark cell when i suddenly noticed Elena scream in pain "ELENA WHERE ARE YOU?!" I slammed the cell door when a guard came "well, well, well the little bad boy has woke up i see" The guard laughed at his own joke and walked away "HEY YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND WHERE IS ELENA?!" the guard didn't answer he just walked away another scream came and i slammed my fist hard into the vervain filled cement wall Elena POV I woke up in a laboratory chair tied with vervain filled ropes i tried to sit up but i couldn't, a man with a doctor mask and a white coat stood over me with a small knife "Hello miss, my name is " I was shocked "G..GILBERT!?" he ignored my question. He took the knife closer and closer to my face "i need a little piece of your eye" i tried to run but yet again the vervain stopped me, he took the knife in my eye and i screamed it hurted like hell


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Damon POV**

i heard a noise from down the hall to guys were dragging a body with them i couldn't see who it was, there threw the body in the cell with me, holy fuck it was Elena, i crawled over to her and shook her "´Lena please wake up" "D..Damon" she whispered i couldn't tell the pain in her voice

- **Elena POV**

i woke up, it feelt.. nice i was warm i looked up and saw a sleeping Damon, i blushed slightly, i tried to stand up but he pulled me down again "Where do you think your going" he smirked like usual "Damon where are we?!" "At the augustines from the older days i guess" he said doing his eye thing that i love, wait agustine? the Gilbert agustine? "Whats wrong" he looked confused and worried "The doctor said his name was Dr.G...Gilbert" i started to tear up "Hey, hey it ok" he kissed my forehead

 **Damon POV**

The guards came again and was about to take Elena i pulled her tightly into my chest "No take me instead i'm much stronger" the guard didn't care and took her and the other took me, they dragged us into the laboratory "It will be ok i promise"

 **Elena POV**

we were tied to the chairs "Well lets see how quick your neck will heal shall we" "please dont" i was shivering, he took the knife and sliced open my collarbone i screamed, i could tell on Damon's expression this was hurting him more than me, He took my hand and squeezed it "I love you Elena Gilbert" the man dropped the knife "Gilbert!?" "Yea you're slicing through a future family member hope you happy" "You are a disgrace to this family" he started slicing again and i couldn't take it anymore i had to say it "I love you too Damon salvatore"

 **Damon POV**

i was shocked "You what!?" "i love you i always have" she let out a cry i hated that i couldn't help her in the situation but only afterwards

\- **Elena POV**

We got thrown into the cell again, "Elena why haven't you told me" "I.. i was too scared" he took me tight in his arms "don't you ever lie to me again" "I promise" he pulled out of the hug and kissed me with all the passion in the world, it was amazing his lips was so soft, he started to kiss my bruised collarbone "does it feel nice" he smirked


End file.
